Bun In The Oven
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Callie G!P Having a baby is a lot of work... but making it might be more difficult
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is for the person who always complains about how I never write about Arizona getting pregnant on purpose. In that persons's I have written one story like that. However, I have written several in the other way (Callie getting pregnant on purpose) so... whatever **

Arizona had never been so uncomfortable in her life. Here she was, naked, well practically naked, lying on her back with her feet up in stirrups with her girlfriend's best friend's head between her legs.

Addison Forbes Montgomery had been sworn to secrecy about this meeting - and had promised she wouldn't tell a soul, especially Callie, but that hadn't eased the tension in her shoulders as she lay spread eagle on the exam chair, just a hint of red hair visible over the thin paper gown she was wearing.

"It's bad isn't it?" Arizona asked the ceiling.

"I literally haven't even looked yet," Addison replied from the vicinity of her vagina.

Of course it was bad.

She wouldn't be here if it was good.

Then there was the snap of a latex glove and something, she knew it was a speculum, in her vagina and that glimpse of red hair was gone as Addison Forbes Montgomery Christopher Columbused her way into her vagina like it was the easy route to India.

It was not, by the way, the easy route to India. With its promises of riches and fame and all the good stuff.

It was barren.

Apparently.

Because Callie had come in her almost a gazillion times - not that many for sure, but almost close enough - without a condom, her cock pouring itself almost directly into her womb (Callie was big enough, huge enough, that sometimes when it was rough, and oh so so so so _deliciously_ 'fuck me' enough that Arizona could feel the push right against her cervix) her own warm and pulsating wildly vagina milking that cock for all that it was worth right into her "yes vacanacy and ready for tenant" uterus that it should have happened by now.

And it wasn't always her womb that Callie emptied into.

It was in her mouth, which was a treat these days because why waste perfectly good sperm on her tongue and in her throat when they were trying? It was in her ass, but that was usually when they were drunk and forgot they were trying and both of them knew and understood the risks of alcohol and pregnancy - and really since they were trying she didn't drink all that much anymore, and neither did Callie - but they were at that age where bachelorette parties were almost a monthly occurrence and they were careful and it wasn't a waste of perfectly good sperm when it filled her ass because good god almighty she loved it. The hot and heavy feel of it as Callie thrust and unloaded into her, the way it dropped slowly from her gaped and twitching hole when they were both spent, getting as drunk off the feel of Callie slowly leaving her after they were spent.

She did, however, draw the line at Callie coming on her skin or in her hands because that was a waste of perfectly good sperm, even when they were drunk because that's when her mouth or her ass could have it instead.

That's not to say that Arizona didn't miss the sticky mess on her chin or her breasts, white spunk drying and tingly as it covered her. Or the way that Callie always took such care with a lukewarm wash cloth to clean her, the actions of love and devotion preparing them for the next round.

And the one after that.

But she didn't want to waste any of it anymore.

Because her uterus, traitorous bitch that it was, was barren.

"Everything looks fine." Addison said.

"What?" She asked, slightly breathlessly, because she'd obviously misheard. Or maybe Addie had a different definition of 'fine' that Arizona didn't understand.

"Your uterus looks healthy, there's no scarring, there's nothing here that could indicate any issues with conception."

Huh.

Because she obviously was the problem. Well, her uterus technically, because she was an active participant in all of this. She took the shots, she ate healthily, she exercised, she did all the things she was supposed to do.

But she still wasn't pregnant.

And she so wanted to carry Callie's baby. To start their family.

But she couldn't.

And it was breaking her fucking heart.

*8*

Callie had let someone other than Addison do the prostate milking.

Addison had said it would be a good representation of her viability, and that this test - rather than the eighteen times she'd jacked off into a cup - could hold answers that the previous tests hadn't.

So she'd agreed to do the test as long as someone else would perform it.

Because she wanted a baby.

And her and Arizona had been trying for more than a year to make it happen. There were ovulation schedules and positions and the working out together and all of that stuff that went into trying… but her cock wasn't cooperating.

And she knew, _she knew_, that she was viable.

She was a modern medical marvel with her dick that she'd been studied almost relentlessly as a child and as a teenager and as an adult and all of those tests included her jacking off into a cup.

And really, she wanted to know if she was viable too because she was so in love with sex and having sex and fucking and making love (especially with Arizona) that she wanted to know if it was possible if she could impregnate someone.

And her whole life she could. By accident.

But since she'd been trying to do it on purpose to someone for the last 378 days… and she hadn't, well something must be wrong.

"It's me, isn't it?" She wailed as Addison came back into the room, "there's something wrong with my dick or my jizz or or or …. just tell me that it's me so I can tell Arizona."

"It's not you." Addison said.

"It must be." Callie sighed defeatedly. Watching with only a slight twinge of intrigue as something crossed her best friend's face.

"Here, look," Addison said again, pulling a monitor with sperm swimming all over the screen. On the screen, like a movie, Callie did not come on the screen. She was saving her sperm for Arizona and Arizona's womb because she hoped to god that their baby would inherit those goddamn dimples.

And maybe the blue eyes.

That might have been a stretch, but a girl could hope.

A girl just had to get Arizona pregnant first.

Her fucking traitorous cock.

"Your counts are high… like really high, like… upper range high." Addison started. "For viability we like to see anywhere between fifteen million to three hundred million per milliliter, you average about two hundred and twenty-five with an average of about five millilitres per ejaculation."

That was a lot of numbers that said nothing to Callie.

"And their mobility is good. It's a bit lower than optimal," Callie heaved a sigh, it was her fault, but Addison just glared at her to shut up and keep listening so she did, "but it's still good. With your numbers and what I see here, you're perfectly viable."

While Callie nodded at her friend, she was still filled with doubt. Severe and debilitating doubt because 378 days of trying, of tracking Arizona's almost perfect every twenty eight days ovulation and her coming into her girlfriend, with tenderness and care (and that one time some extreme roughness that broke the headboard) and she still couldn't give Arizona the baby she so desperately wanted.

And it was breaking her fucking heart.

*8*

The jig is up.

Or will be up soon.

As soon as Callie and or Arizona open the goddamn door, the fucking jig was going to be up because she was Addison Fucking Montgomery and she needed to tell them.

Tell them that it's too hard to juggle her schedule with their "but muh confidentiality" appointments, because those two were so goddamn gross and in love and in sync that they would demand she test them on the very same day. Which was super inconvenient, because she was actually a practicing doctor and not the fertility god they thought she was.

Well… actually that part is true.

She is a fertility god, er, goddess. But not just for Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins. Whom she treated pro bono, by the way.

And it was kind of her fault. When they embarked on this journey she told them she'd help them in anyway she could.

She'd never make that mistake again.

Until they had child number two.

"Addison?" Callie asked her, brow quirked in surprise.

"Is Robbins here?" She asked, not waiting for an invitation to step inside because this was an intervention.

Seeing that Arizona was there and sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, she grabbed Callie's arm and drug her to the couch and not so nicely pushed her to sit beside the blonde, the two of them both looking confused and perplexed, and Callie's quirked eyebrow still hadn't gone down.

"Addie-" Callie said.

While "Addison?" was said by Arizona and Addison almost threw up in her mouth a little.

"You two," she started. Was this how it was supposed to go? She'd never performed an intervention before. "You two have to stop coming to see me."

Seeing that they were about to argue while blushing and while shooting each other furtive glances, she barreled on.

"You are both young and healthy and viable and fertile and it will happen!"

That wasn't long enough to be an intervention and when their faces fell her heart kind of broke a little because they both looked so sad.

"When?" It was Arizona who asked, quietly, so bloody quietly as her fingers stretched towards and landed on Callie's thigh, Callie's arm instantly twining around slim and pale shoulders.

They really were gross.

"I'm a doctor, not a fortune teller." Addison replied.

"Star Trek!" They yelled together, two fingers pointing accusatorily on her direction.

"She be an excellent Crusher!" Callie exclaimed.

"And she's already a doctor!" Arizona added.

And this intervention had gone off the rails.

"She's even got red hair!"

"Enough!" She yelled. Because she really didn't need her friends to get so excited and have a nerdgasm over her potential Halloween costume. Which was almost two months away anyway.

"You two will be wonderful parents. You're putting too much pressure on it. With all your schedules and your planning and your flying home from a conference so you could have sex in an airport hotel room." She heaved a big breath in. This was an intervention. "Just… stop and remember that it's the two of you, and you're gorgeous. Both of you with your curly hair, and with Robbins' dimples and how caring and beautiful you both are… it will happen. Just remember it's you guys, stop treating it like a job and just… just let it be."

And that was an Addison Forbes Montgomery intervention.

Fucking nailed it.

**AN: This is to be continued. Just… FYI. Two more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here she was, spread eagle again, but this time she was sitting in Callie's lap, on their own bed, and she was not naked. Which was sad, of course, because she always preferred to be naked when she was in bed with Callie, but it wasn't like Addison was wrong. She was treating this like a job.

Allowing the stress of getting her period every month get to her.

Losing her mind a little bit every time she added "sex" to her and Callie's shared calander from the sickeningly sweet pregnancy app that she and Callie shared.

And that was coming from her, Arizona Robbins, the physical manifestation of pink, and more importantly sickeningly sweet pink. So the app, which should have been a balm to her over stressed "I need a baby" soul had turned into something that was rather nefarious.

Her fake cock was pink, and glittery!, for crying out loud.

She should have loved the app.

But she didn't.

She couldn't.

Because it looked sweet but was actually full of lies and broken promises and an addiction to checking it like they were warning against Facebook now.

"She was right," Arizona whispered directly into her lover's ear. Callie's answering shiver and tightening of her fingertips against Arizona's back told her that Callie either agreed or was turned on.

Probably both.

Because she sat in Callie's lap, their fully clothed bodies pressed together, one of Callie's arms wrapped around her waist and holding her at her back, the grip possessive and tight. The other was trailing lazily up the column of her neck, the back of Callie's knuckles wandering up and down slowly, lulling her into a sleepy comfort that she never wanted to leave. Her own arms were wrapped just as tightly around Callie, her legs too.

"I… I'm" but Arizona didn't know how to voice these fears.

What if they never did have a baby?

"I'm worried that it's me." She finally admitted. "Addison said I was fine and healthy and that my blood tests showed good hormone levels and that my uterus looked good… but… still."

"I am too." Callie admitted.

"You are?" Arizona asked, nuzzling further into Callie's arms.

"She said we were both fine… but… something has to be wrong." Callie whispered defeatedly.

"Part of me is worried that…" god, why was this so hard. This is Callie. Her Calliope, it shouldn't be so hard to be honest and vulnerable with her.

But it was also because it was her Calliope. The biggest and best love of her life. The best thing that had ever happened to her.

And this might be the thing that makes them not be them anymore.

"I'm worried, Calliope, that if I can't have your baby…" she trailed off, not at all or even a little bit willing to finish.

But she didn't have to. Because this was her Calliope. "No." Oh. "Us having a baby isn't contingent on the fact that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Huh?" She asked, even though really, she knew what Callie was saying.

"Plus there are other ways we could have a baby."

And there were. IVF. Adoption. A surrogate. There were options.

"I know I said a lot about wanting to see you pregnant and glowing. Wanting to experience that with you. And-"

"Wanting to get me pregnant?" Arizona interrupted with a smirk.

"Yeah, uhuh, that too." Callie blushed. "But whether it's you and me and our ten kids, or you and me and our dogs and our chickens, or just you and me… I want us."

And just like that Arizona pulled herself from Callie's embrace and rolled to the edge of the bed, the fleeting feeling of fingertips sliding over and across her skin warming her as she grabbed the little velvet box from beside her pink and glittery cock, and was back in Callie's arms, the touch never leaving her skin. Never leaving _them._

"What's that?" Callie asked breathlessly.

"It's…" Arizona said, toying with the lid, flicking her glance between the box and Callie's gaze.

And before she could finish explaining what the ubiquitous black box meant, Callie was almost gone from underneath her, legs and body and arms stretched to her own bedside cabinet, returning with an almost identical black velvet box.

"Yeah. That." She breathed. Staring so intently at the two boxes between them.

"I bought this a year ago," Arizona started. "Just after we started trying." She laughed a little. "My plan was to give it to you, to ask you to marry me when I told you I was pregnant with our baby."

It was going to be really romantic. All candles and dinner and a third place setting with a pee stick and an engagement ring and then they'd have made love. Or she'd have thrown up, because her mother told her that the morning sickness came with a vengeance when she was pregnant. But Callie would have held her hair back while wearing Arizona's ring, and really that would have been just as good.

"I was gonna ask you then too!" Callie whispered back, her eyes also trained on the boxes between them.

"I so want to have your baby Calliope," she said, opening her box and looking at the platinum band there, simple and elegant. Just plain metal in a bit of thickness. Callie wouldn't want anything ostentatious, because she was right. It was them. "But more than that, I want you. I want you and I want us. Addie was right, it's the two of us, if we become three then that would be wonderful, but it's you and me and… I love you and me."

"I waited too long to make you my wife," Callie started, and Arizona could swear that the earth bubbling in her chest was going to drown her, because that sounded wonderful. Being Calliope Torres' wife. "If I'm honest, I knew I wanted to marry you ridiculously fast… like six months into our relationship. Honestly, it was before you fucked me with your strap on." And they both shared a laugh. They did really like that position. "But then we started trying and somehow I decided that it wasn't perfect yet… and I guess… I don't know."

But then Callie's box was opened and she really did drown in the warmth because the ring in Callie's box was almost the same as the ring in hers. Plain. Simple. Platinum.

"They look like wedding bands." Arizona whispered.

"I just want you to be my wife." Callie said.

"Yes." Arizona answered, taking the ring she bought for Callie out of the box, and casting the velvet aside, and holding out her hand for Callie's, watching as she did the same.

"Let's grab Addison and go to the courthouse tomorrow," Callie offered, Arizona drowning and flailing in warmth and butterflies as Callie slipped the ring onto her finger. Her finger wearing a ring that said she was someone's wife. That she was Calliope's wife.

"And April too," Arizona whispered, sliding her ring onto Callie's finger and entwining their ringed fingers and just looking at it.

"Can we skip the fiancé stage and just be married?" Callie asked, finally tearing her gaze away from their joined hands and looking at her. Well almost looking at her. Arizona couldn't tear her gaze away as easily and only did so with a gentle nudge from Callie's fingers under her chin, and meeting those gorgeous brown eyes, a grin so big rising on her face she almost couldn't breathe.

"Yes!" She said, because she already felt like Callie's wife.

And then they were kissing. Softly, and full of love and promise and all those good things.

"But wait." She said, regretfully tearing her lips away from the ones underneath hers. "We're going to delete that stupid app. We're just going to be you and me. Okay?"

"Okay," Callie agreed, pulling her back in for another bruising kiss, and she went willingly. This was her wife after all. "But later, because our honeymoon starts now."

*8*

They had been right. Addison and Arizona. The stress and anxiety of trying to make a baby had taken a huge toll on both of them.

And they had been right about the two of them. Callie and Arizona.

Because for the first time in over a year Callie wasn't about to have sex with her wife, _her goddamn gorgeous creature of a wife, fuck that felt amazing, _that wasn't for the sole purpose of making a baby.

She wasn't going to fuck her relentlessly or hurriedly or roughly (okay maybe a little roughly) to try and make a baby.

She wasn't just going to put her dick in her wife so that she could come in her to make a baby.

She wasn't going to make love to Arizona so they could have a tiny Arizona or a tiny Callie.

She was going to make love to her wife, Arizona Robbins, because she was her wife. The one woman who taught her how deep love could go, how to be calm and patient, how to step back and remember that it was the two of them, Callie and Arizona, and yeah maybe they'd one day be 'and baby makes three' but right now it was the two of them, and she was going to make love to her wife.

She'd delete the apps from both of their phones later.

"Sweet jesus," she moaned when Arizona palmed her breast. Somehow Arizona had gotten her hand under her shirt, and was kneading her flesh with a gentle purpose, and it caused her cock to stir in her pants. "Take it off," she demanded into Arizona's mouth.

When her shirt cleared her arms she tore Arizona's away and then flipped them to hover over her wife, her gorgeous and beautiful wife of the last twenty five minutes.

"Hmm," Arizona moaned, her hips rocking rhythmically against her thigh, and Callie's dick stirred to hardness a bit firmer, a bit harder, a bit needier, so she shifted her body to settle between open legs, Arizona's groan breaking in a high pitched whimper as Callie ground her rock hard dick against her.

"Fuck," she whispered, abandoning the kiss to make her way down Arizona's body to remov both of their pants.

She'd missed this.

Making love just to make love.

There wasn't tension in her shoulders and there wasn't stress on her mind as she undressed Arizona. There wasn't anything but the need to get her naked because that was always just something she always needed.

Except over the last more than a year… she had been treating it like a job.

Forgetting what it was like to just want to be with Arizona like this.

Naked and writhing, and oh sweet and savoury lord, Arizona gripped her cock and was stroking it, somehow having got her pants down around her ankles.

"Whatcha thinking about so hard?" Arizona asked, a glint in her eye and her dimples popping as she gave a not so insignificant tug to her hard cock.

"How much I love you."

And Arizona's face softened and Callie felt herself melt a little bit at the love shinning up at her. A gentle hand on her cheek brought their lips back together, but softly this time. Tenderly. Like taking care to kiss each other softly was the most important thing in the world right then.

And she realized… it was.

With a surprising amount of strength Arizona flipped them so that she was on top now, and Callie was on her back. And this was okay with her because this was one of her favourite views.

Arizona rearing up, her cock in her hands, as she positioned Callie at her entrance, her breast heaving with her breaths as they came short and rough, her chest and neck flushed with red as she lowered herself onto Callie.

The way her chin dropped and her eyelids fluttered open and closed as Arizona worked her cock inside her, the way her abdominal muscles would clench and release as she continued to fuck herself onto Callie, welcoming her into her body.

And god, the way it felt on her cock. Warm and wet and tight, so tight that she could feel the way Arizona's pussy stretched to accommodate her. Even three years of being together like this… She felt the snug warmth of Arizona was an oasis of home and heaven that she belonged there.

When Arizona started moving, one of her hands fisted against her shoulder, her other still palming Callie's breast, Callie's hands flew to Arizona's hips to aid her movements. Her heels were pressed deep into the mattress and her legs spread and slightly elevated to thrust her hips slowly up into Arizona, her grip on the hips riding her firm so that she pull down and thrust up at the same time, small grunts leaving Arizona at every thrust.

"Fuck Calliope, you feel so good inside me," Arizona moaned, the jerks of her hips coming faster and more erratically against her, the resistance in her pussy forcing a struggle for Callie to keep moving, the warmth spilling out of Arizona and dripping to her pubic bone as Arizona continued moving bringing her closer as well.

"You always feel good babe," Callie grunted back, pulling Arizona down harder against her. "Fucking amazing."

The cool metal of Arizona's new ring was causing a brief flash of new sensations against her nipple as Arizona just gripped her breast as she got closer and closer, continuously bouncing her hips up and down and up and down again again her, her breasts swaying and it was all Callie could do to tear her gaze away from the sight to watch as Arizona fell apart over her, coming with a moan of her name, falling brokenly over her parted lips.

When Arizona was distracted in her throws of ecstasy, Callie flipped them again, gently and holding Arizona close so she stayed inside, rocking her hips slowly into her Arizona to help draw her pleasure out.

And when she could move again, she started a similar pace, fast but not rough and nothing more than reminding herself that this was Arizona, her Arizona, the woman she loved.

Pressing their bodies together she crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, her cock piercing into and out of Arizona in and out until both of them came, her cock being milked into Arizona with a reverence that had been missing for a long while.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: To the person who complained about Arizona always getting pregnant by accident - I hope this soothes your angry soul. **

**Also… why do y'all always request Callie G!P stories? Obviously I'm not opposed to them, but why is that?**

**This one is finished, and I've got one of my own stories planned (Arizona G!P) that's a five or six shot, and a story request for a Callie G!P. Story requests are a bit more difficult, but not wholly inconvenient - just take a little more work. So to the person who PM'd me, I'm working on it. I'd like some one-shot ideas, either/or for the G!P… so hit me up. With a review or a PM. I've started writing the requests down, so however you ask it's okay. And I am open to other fandoms, just I have to be comfortable with it and have seen or read the material. **

**On that note - if I say no, just accept it and move on. Part of my long absence was because someone was extraordinarily rude to me about my refusing their request and it kind of hurt. I'm not responsible for your sexual gratification, and no one else is either. Be kind to writers, especially if you like their work. **

**This work is dedicated to the users FatBoyTorres and iloveyoucalzona. Because they both have stories in the works that I want to finish reading and I really need them to finish them. **

**Anyway. On to the story. Love all y'all. -Commander Trip**

This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for.

Callie was at work and she had the house to herself and she was alone in their home, two doors down from what they'd hoped would be the nursery one day, and next to the guest room in the bathroom.

She could have used their bathroom, sure, but Arizona didn't want to chance things.

Like it fucking mattered where she peed on the stick.

But at this point it was superstition that had her clutching the box tightly to her chest as she unzipped her pants and sat on the toilet. Holding it in as she read the instructions one more time.

Literally just pee - midstream - and wait.

It was the waiting that was going to kill her.

When she was relieved and clean, the stick of destiny sitting patiently by the sink, Arizona wandered to the potential nursery and just stood upon the threshold to the room.

It wasn't empty.

All it contained was the rocking chair from her grandma, who'd passed it on to them when she told her that she and Callie were trying for a baby. And on the chair sat a soft blanket and her baby's first teddy bear.

If they ever got that far.

But that thought didn't give her anxiety anymore.

Because when they got married, technically and legally it was the day after they slipped rings onto their fingers, they both stopped trying to make it happen so desperately.

They still wanted it, just as desperately as they had before that night eight weeks ago, but it wasn't the end all be all of their relationship.

Before that night she couldn't bear to have this door open, but once again it was a room that contained nothing but a rocking chair and a teddy and a whole lot of potential. It could be a nursery for their own baby - or one they adopted. Or it could be a room for an older child. It could be anything they wanted it to be.

And right now, as her pregnancy test sat on the sink in her guest bathroom, Arizona was almost certain that it was going to be a nursery. But she wouldn't hold it against the room if it sat empty for a little while longer.

Heading back to the guest bathroom Arizona could feel the apprehension bubble in her chest. She was late… really late, and she'd been ill and tired in the mornings. Not throwing up, but not feeling her best. And she didn't want to let her mind wander.

Maybe it was the flu?

"You got this Robbins." A good old pep talk was in order. "Just look. Just look and then you'll know and then you can move on."

So she looked.

And it said she was pregnant.

And then she started sobbing uncontrollably, joy and happiness and relief all rolling through her chest and her entire body.

She was pregnant.

She needed to call Addie.

But she would allow herself to finish crying first.

*8*

Her class was deep in discussion of the third Harry Potter book and Callie barely had to lead them. She was teaching an undergraduate seminar of modern children's classics and all of her students were third or fourth years, and watching them have animated discussions about children's books was hilarious.

Plus it was Halloween so they were all dressed up. It was mandatory, she'd said, and boy had they listened.

She was wearing her own Ravenclaw robes, her uniform movie perfection if not book perfection, blue and silver instead of blue and bronze, but she had silk lined robes and a nice wool sweater and her wand.

And she was even able to hold back that smirk of all the double entendres that she and Arizona had made when she got the wand. It was long and thick… and the dick jokes abounded between them while they still were at Harry Potter world.

It had been highly inappropriate and they'd made love wearing them that night.

The dry cleaning bills for those robes were ridiculous, but Callie didn't mind. A little role playing was always fun.

The last two months had seen her happier than she could remember being. They had gotten legally married and stopped with all the planning and stress. And they'd deleted the pregnancy tracker app. They'd talked about their other options and had started the plan to make plans about following them. Heck, their friends Derek and Meredith went through the same thing - and even got pregnant shortly after they adopted, so it wasn't like they didn't know, they'd just forgotten.

Forgotten why they wanted a baby in the first place. Why they wanted four or five of them. Why they wanted children in their house and under their feet and why they loved the idea of little thems.

She really wanted a teeny tiny little Arizona. She knew that their children would look more like her, with her strong Latina genes and her dark skin and her dark hair and her dark eyes… but she still couldn't help but imagine a little girl who looked exactly like Arizona. All blonde curls and blue eyes, dimples that her father in law quietly admitted were his weakness. It probably wouldn't happen… but she could still dream.

And even Arizona's dream of a little Callie, all curls and sandy dark skin and dark brown eyes and maybe with her dimples…

So maybe Callie was a little too focused on the dimples.

A knock at the door stopped the discussion, and Callie stood quickly to open it. Arizona had texted and said she was bringing a surprise by and had asked when they took their break. She was a little early, but her students had done well.

It wasn't Arizona at the door.

It was a pizza delivery man.

"Dr. Torres?" He asked, arms laden with drinks and food and she nodded, grabbing the bag from his hands and stepping aside.

"Is that pizza?" One of her students asked, his eyes wide and happy.

"Yeah," she said, emptying the bag. "Come and get it."

When the food was laid out and her eleven students happily eating and chatting away, she asked the pizza man "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing ma'am," he smiled, "It's already been paid for!"

"What about a tip?" She asked, searching for her bag.

"That's taken care of too!" And he left with a flourish, and as Callie watched him go, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

Because there Arizona stood, in all her blonde hair and blue eyes glory, the most radiant smile on her face. She was practically glowing.

"Hi," her wife whispered quietly over her costume.

There was a box resting against her front, tied with string and held around her neck, and it looked… like… her brain was short circuiting because it looked like an oven… there were burners made of cardboard…

And a sign that said 'Open Me' on the front.

And she was speechless.

Distantly, she noted that her students had gone quiet, deathly and innocently quiet as she and Arizona just stared at each other.

"What…" she trailed off.

Because it was an oven… and cliches were a thing… and and and and…. it was over her wife's stomach. and and and…

"Open it Calliope." Arizona whispered again, quietly and shyly.

And she was glowing.

And it was an oven.

And when she opened it… there was a bun. A tiny dinner roll of a bun in the oven. There was a bun in the oven.

A bun. In the fucking oven.

"I don't get it?" One of her students said.

"It means she's pregnant dummy." Another said.

And Callie, who couldn't find words, just looked at her wife her eyes wide and hope filling her chest, asking the question.

And Arizona nodded. Answering her question just as silently.

"You're…" she trailed off taking a step towards her wife. Her pregnant and glowing bun in the oven wife. "Pregnant?"

"Yes."

And then the oven was discarded and she was on her knees, her arms wrapping around Arizona's thighs and kissing her stomach, her students cheering behind them as they both started crying softly.

Callie stood and kissed her wife, softly and gently, remembering to take care to do so softly.

"You're pregnant." She whispered reverently. "We're gonna have a baby."

"We're gonna have a baby." Arizona whispered back, hugging herself tightly to Callie and she just held on as tightly.

"The pizza is a bribe for you all to keep this a secret," Arizona said to the class, some of them were her students too in the history department, and they all smiled warmly at her.

"We're having a baby," was all Callie could say.

*8*

"Okay Mommy," Addison said from Arizona's vagina, "Baby boy number 2 is here, wanna cut his cord too?"

And she did. Callie really did.

And when she was done, she was back at Arizona's side, pushing sweaty and matted hair from her face, holding her wife's head close to her chest and crying all over her.

They had twins. Identical twin boys, and they were here a little early, but they were perfect.

They were covered with blood and gore, but they were perfect.

"You did it sweets," Callie whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Arizona's brow, acquiescing when Arizona moved her face and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Remembering to kiss her softly and gently.

Because this was her wife. The mother of her children.

"I love you Arizona Robbins." She whispered, Kissing her gently again, the sound of two crying babies filling the room and the bustle of Addison fixing her wife and the nurses and peads doctors looking over their sons.

She had two sons.

And they both had green eyes. They had her skin and her hair… but they had green eyes and they were perfect.

She was still hoping for the dimples.

It was hours later and Arizona was resting, not sleeping, just laying quietly and holding her hand as they both looked at their sons. It took a couple minutes but they both succeeded in nursing, and now they were in their bed, bundled and swaddled tightly, lying side by side and Callie knew that she'd probably call them her burrito babies for the rest of her life.

"Did you guys pick some names?" Addison asked, her eyes, too, focused on the new babies.

"Yeah," Arizona whispered, squeezing Callie's hand.

"Timothy Daniel," Callie whispered, gently pointing to the twin on the left. For Arizona's brother who was serving across the sea in the military and for her father who was stationed stateside, but still a general. He was coming next week to see his grandsons, and Callie had already texted Tim a picture of the boys.

"Alexander Miguel," Arizona whispered, pointing to the twin on the right. For Callie's grandfather.

They were Callie and Arizona and Timmy and Alex… and it was perfect.

**AN: I want you all to know that I accidentally deleted this, cried a little, but was able to recover it. Thank god for Google Docs.**


End file.
